


And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor!Tsukishima, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Paparazzi, Secret Relationship, ceo!Ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: After days of being busy with shooting, Tsukishima is ready to spend some time with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out

**Author's Note:**

> It's a plane! It's a bird! No, it's just a celebrity au! 
> 
> As soon as I posted my previous work I kinda fell into a depressing hole of "my work is not good" so it took a bit of time to get this done. For day 3 of HQrarepairweek!
> 
> Have a nice read~
> 
> [and yes the title is from an OD song because I couldn't make up a last-minute title]

The elevator dinged open.

Blinking his eyes open, the blonde stepped out of the enclosed space into the basement. His temporary assistant scrambled to follow after him.

Other than the obnoxiously bright orange hair and wild personality getting on his nerves, his new assistant was pretty decent as a replacement for Yachi. Took the job seriously and did it well. He would still take Yachi over him as his assistant anytime. Too bad she was off on vacation.

As they walked down the hallway, instead of heading towards his car at the parking lot, he took the path towards the back exit.

“Hey, the car is that way! Did you forget your way-” He could almost hear the orange-haired youth sweat as he hurried to fix his slip-up, “I mean, Sir, we are- where are you-”

He snorted. “You can take the car back to my place. I don’t need it anymore today.”

“But I am supposed to be with you all of the times!”

“You don’t have to do it right away or do it at all. But it’ll be easier now if you want to. After this, you’re dismissed of your duties for the day.”

“But you need to get back home first!”, Hinata continued protesting. “Yachi-san told me to not let you wander alone!”

“Fine, stop talking.” He was glad Yachi would be back in two days. This guy was a bit too diligent at times. 

Bickering, the two managed to hit the sidewalk. Under the golden rays of the late afternoon sun, there was a sleek black limousine parked beside the walkway. Tsukishima paused at the sight of it. A tiny smile playing on his lips. 

One of the backseat doors opened as he approached the vehicle.

“Shimizu-san.” He offered a greeting at the sight of the raven-haired secretary. Then slipped inside.

Immediately, he was engulfed in the most comfortable warmth. A large, strong hand seized his waist and pulled him closer. Without a word, he turned towards the warmth, planting his face on the woolly overcoat his lover was wearing.

Several moments passed as he took his time basking in the scent of Ushijima Wakatoshi. Neither spoke. Until he remembered where they were. Then he begrudgingly pulled away from the man.

Instead of clinging to the other man, he gathered himself into a more respectable sitting position. His eyes sought out a mop of orange until he saw the youth standing slackjawed on the sidewalk. He had an expression that said he had so many questions to ask but he didn’t know if he was allowed to.

Which, he wasn’t. Not at that moment. Tsukishima wanted to leave behind work and wind down for the evening.

“Hinata, you don’t have to tag along. I’ll not be going back to my place tonight. So _you can take the rest of the day off_.”

The boy seemed to contemplate for a moment then flushed at the underlying meaning. He nodded before bowning down. “Then, I’ll be off.”

The intern knew nothing about his relationship with Ushijima. At first, e wasn’t sure if he could trust the boy with his personal affairs _even though it kinda fell into his job_. He was too new to this and then the blonde didn’t know how to break it to him other than letting him face and digest the situation on his own.

To the rest of the world, he was a rising actor and model. Within the top five of most wanted bachelors. For obvious reasons, he had to hide their relationship from the public eye. The two of them were too important figures to be letting the media jeopardize their careers.

At that moment, Shimizu stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her. The blonde turned a questioning gaze to the man beside him who only shook his head. A moment later, they heard the door of passenger’s seat open then slam close.

“Take us to the house.” Ushijima’s deep voice resounded through the inside of the car.

The chauffeur responded with a “Yes, sir.” Then the partition screen was pulled up and the engine awoke with a low rumble.

Soon they were cutting through the busy town, undisturbed by the loud noises outside.

Ushijima linked their hands together and brought them up to kiss the blonde’s knuckles. “You seem tired. Take a nap. I will wake you up when we arrive.”

“I’m fine.” He turned, inching closer to the man instead. Nuzzling his shoulder. “It’s been a while. I hope you haven’t been overworking yourself, Mr. CEO.”

“I haven’t.” The deep voice rumbled against his ear.

There was a hand on his throat, the thumb caressing his jawline. Tsukishima closed his eyes in contentment. “I can always ask Shimizu-san.”

“And she will tell you the truth.”

A soft press of lips against his throat put him into action. It was obviously to distract him from their topic of conversation but the blonde found he didn’t really mind. Because of his back to back shooting schedules, they were unable to meet for more than half a month.

He swung his leg and hoisted himself to straddle the brunette. Ushijima peered up at him with those soft olive eyes. His thin lips that he’d learned to know as soft and sugary were a little parted, the pink tongue giving a sneak peek from behind straight white teeth. It had him leaning down to meet the plushness.

They exchanged a few soft presses of lips. The blonde humming and sighing into the kiss before they pulled away. Both of them breathing heavy.

A surprised gasp escaped him as the tables turned and he was pressed down against the leather car seat. The lips came back in full force. Harsh and reckless.

His lips quirked up at his lover’s desperation. _Not that he minded. Not one bit_. He wrapped his hands around the broad shoulders, letting his legs fall apart and welcoming the older man’s enthusiasm.

—

The next morning, they woke up with their pictures all over the news. One of them was Tsukishima getting on the limo. Another was a blurry shot of him sitting beside Ushijima inside the car. Hinata at the sidewalk. The last one was the two of them getting off the car under Ushijima’s penthouse.

Definitely taken yesterday.

Tsukishima’s phone began to ring. When he looked at the caller ID, it was from Yachi.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!
> 
> Psst, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheHimegimi)!


End file.
